As the blood flows, tell me why
by dahidendetective
Summary: Never in his wildest dreams would Shinichi have known. Forevermore, he has to bear with it for the remaining minutes of his life.... extract: it was as if he was stabbed in the heart, never in the world had he dreamt of it...COMPLETE. Epilogue...
1. The pain, the blood, mixed emotions

Bang, the doors of the headquarters slammed open, Shinichi batted a eye to see who it was. Shinichi felt so helpless, he couldn't rescue the others out of this place. He, himself, was tied to the metal poles like the others, covered in blood.

"Let them down." Gin ordered with a mysterious smirk. Finally, they are to die in B.O's hands, he ones who had caused them so much trouble. One by one, he threw them into separate prison cells.

"These are electrical bars, if you try to escape, you know what will happen," his laugh filled the cold atmosphere.

"Where's Ran? What have you done with her?" With all the energy he could muster, Shinichi threw a kick at the cruel actress.

"Oh, you mean your angel, hahahaha, do you even know why you're in this mess, hahahahaha." Her laugh was filled with bitterness.

"So much for love, if it weren't for love, you wouldn't be here today, you wouldn't even know that we exist."

"Why you……." Shinichi tried to swing a punch at her, but missed, instead he was thrown back into his cell by a couple of men.

"Why, if you wish to see your angel you can, if that's your death wish, I will grant it." And with that, Vermouth left, with all the others. Shinichi heard the doors lock and then, it was dead silent, once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shinichi sighed and looked around. All his friends, his parents were lying against the wall, trying to muster the pain down. He knew this was all his fault, recently, he had restored to his normal body, and so had Shiho. Together, they worked on the new clues given by them by the F.B.I. He was so sure that this time, he could capture them and bring down their entire organization, that he told her, he told Ran the lasting truth. Her outcomes were beyond his imagination. Instead of being mad at him for lying to her for so long, she smiled. She said that it was fine, everybody has secrets which they don't tell. Her reaction was so normal that he was mostly shocked. At that time, he met an astonishing magician, Kaito Kuroba and his childhood friend, Aoko. Who looks like Ran's identical twin. Because of Kaito, they once again, met up with the detective from England, Hakuba. Although there was a bit of a problem between him and Kaito, they managed to work as a team.

Hattori was ready to burst so Shinichi allowed him to tell Kazuha the truth. Her reactions were far more dangerous than Ran's. She was totally mad at Heji for not telling her the truth. She almost killed him for making Ran sad. She threatened him that if he was to worry her one more time, she will use her Akiko on him…….

As a team, they searched all the clues and came to a point where they located one of their main headquarters. Shinichi was going to go by himself, but the rest of them insisted on coming. Especially Shiho, she convinced him that she needs to join him in the capture, that if something happens, she would be able to protect him…

Flashback…

"Guys, this is way too dangerous, I have to go by myself, I can't let you guys risk your lives with me. You've done enough by helping me locate the headquarters, just one more thing, if I don't make it, look after Ran for me, that's all."

"NO WAY! I can't let you go alone, what if it's a trap?" The way Shiho debated with him, Shinichi had no choice but to let the rest tag along."

"Listen, if it IS a trap, escape immediately, don't hang around, run away, you guys with me?"

Most reluctantly, they agreed with him. Even the girls insisted on tagging along even though all of them refused.

"Listen, this is too dangerous, its dangerous enough with soo many people. We can't concentrate if you come along, we, aside from looking after ourselves, we have to look after you too."

However, the girls wouldn't allow them to go without taking them along. Shinichi dreaded having Ran tagging along. What if she gets hurt? He wouldn't be able to live without her. He was like a empty box. She was the ring of his box. His soul………

End of Flashback.

"Argh," Shinichi grabbed his head, how could he have not noticed that Ran was missing? How could he? She was just beside him!

"Shin-Chan?" Yukiko called out desperately. My poor son, so helpless.

Bang! Crash! The doors slam open and in came a woman. Her face was covered by her hat and the veil. From top to bottom, she wore black. Clang, clang, her high heels banged on the frozen concrete as she walked. Several assistants followed her, Gin, Vermouth, Vodka, Krill all came in after her, all wearing nasty smiles on their faces. The woman walked ever so elegantly, to the front of the prison cells. Vermouth took place beside her. She smirked.

"You wanted to see your angel eh? I don't think I can bring her to you."

"Hahahahahaha."

"That's enough Vermouth…" The lady whispered so softly that Shinichi could barely hear her voice. Shinichi was quiet. Something about this woman seemed so familiar.

"Ah, Shinichi, are you all right?" Agasa called out, worried, the expression on his face, its as if he remembered something. What's about this woman that made him so tense?

"Unlock the bars, let them out and tie them to the poles." Then, again, as if something struck Shinichi, every time he heard her voice, even though it was icy cold, he didn't feel cold at all. There's something magical about this person.

One by on, they were dragged out of the prison and tied to the poles once again. However, this time Shinichi was prepared, something about her that made him trust her completely.

"Wh…who are you?" With that, she looked up to him.

"Why, wouldn't you like to know," her voice was barely above a whisper, yet he could hear her clearly. Shinichi and the others feel silent, waiting for her to continue. However, she didn't, instead she signaled Gin and he whipped them with his whip at hand. The girls screamed, the pain was unbearable. The boys, however, couldn't scream, just hearing their girls scream was painful enough. Finally, Kuroba spoke up.

"You can do whatever you want with me, but please don't hurt Aoko. She isn't ready for this kind of thing, you would kill her."

The lady looked up.

"Wonderful work Vermouth, you even captured the magician of the century. Oh, and the great detective of the west, the betrayer, the old fool, the famous mystery novel writer, and even, your dearest friend. Not to mention their girls as well. I'm impressed."

"It's nothing, just took some brains, of course, half the work goes to Gin too, without him, the little kitten wouldn't be here."

"Why?" Yukiko asked, "WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT SHARON!" Her eyes were full of tears. She couldn't believe it. Her friend whom she trusted so well, is one of THEM! Her friend, trapped and tricked them into this mess. Her friend whom she THOUGHT she knew so well! How could she?

"Now, now Yukiko, you should thank me. At least, you'll get to company your husband and your son to the ends of the world. Haven't I granted you with enough wishes already?" Yukiko was shocked. Vermouth smirked nastily at her.

"That goes for you, you're the one who decided to trust me in the first place. If you weren't my dearest friend, none of this would have happened you know." Her hands reached for the gun and loaded it. She passed it to the woman.

"You should be able to do this won't you? After all, he is………."

She smirked, "Don't you look down on me Vermouth, I'm not that unreliable."

"Ah, forgive me, I just thought that, you might, ahh, let the water out."

"Humph, as if I would."

While all of this was going on, Shinichi was dead silent, he was earsdropping in their convocation, searching for clues. However, they allowed him no time.

"Looks like our detective over here is figuring out something. Must get on with it then."

She showed no sympathy as she aimed the gun, her voice was even colder and curer than before.

"I'm sorry Shinichi, I guess there's going to be this one case you wouldn't be able to solve before your death, how sad."

"However, you've got to thank me, you wouldn't need to see your friends and parents' cruel death, because I'm sending you to the next world first. Bye, bye, detective."

Just as she was about to shoot, a blast of wind came through the window and blew her hat away. With her hair and tears flowing, she stood in front of them, holding the gun with her shaking hands. With all the strength left in him, Shinichi looked up, what he saw, lay with him forever, he could not forget the horror, it was as if he was stabbed in the heart, never in the world had he dreamt of this. With what's left of his voice he croaked. "Ra….Ra…Ran?" Just in time, before the gun went of and all was silent once again. Her tears mixed in the pool of blood, she feel down to her knees.

"This is all your fault Shinichi, all your fault, I….I…I love you……"

The END


	2. Epilogue

Ok Guys, since not many of you reviewed for my first story, sniff sniff, i've decided to put in a epilogue, so be NICE this TIME and REVIEW PLEASE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Three years later, a breath-taking woman stood before a neat grave. Her shivering hands, clutched a bunch of fresh daisies. Her veil covered her long-forgotten face. The face, hated by everyone. Why am I here? She wondered to herself. How could I deserve to be here?

Slowly, she keeled before the grave, her head bowed in respect. Carefully, she arranged the flowers on the head stone. Sorrowful tears, dripped from her dead eyes. She tried to brush them away, but they welled like a river.

The cold winds blew, showering her with blooming flowers. The peace, she breathed the air, smiled towards the sky.

"Shinichi, wait, please wait for me." She cried.

She saw no need for weapons, her lay her body above the grave, muttering like a crazy person. There she lay for three days and nights. The one, who turned from angel to devil. As the sun rose on the third day, she still lay there, however, her sprit long left this miserable world. They said it rained on this day, the rain filled the eyes of a statue of an angel, it was as if it was crying. Showering, the lovers, as they reunited again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sniff sniff, this story is soo SAD! I didn't WANT it to be this way, but... anyway, its hard to explain. Too many happy stories i guess.

Soooo, liked it? Hated it? TELL ME!


End file.
